ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Archer
The Archer is a playable class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber, and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. The archer wields a bow or crossbow with deadly accuracy to strike down enemies from a distance. Though using the same weapons, the archer's skill easily surpasses that of the Amazon. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' The Archer is one of the potential starting units depending on the answers given to the Fortune Teller. Human units with the 37 AGI can be classed as Archers. Recruitable enemy Archers can also appear in the following locations: * Vespa (Battle #03) * Formido (Battle #04) * Arena (Path A, Battle #08) * Solea (Path A/B, Battle #10) * Haena (Path A, Battle #15) * Ostorea West (Path A/B, Battle #16) * Ardea, Lutra, Naja (Random battle) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Bows, Crossbows. * Favored Armor: Light Armor. The Archer is a basic generic class. One of the first ranged combat classes available, and with less restrictions than the Wizard. As a ranged combatant, Archers are meant to attack from the rear lines and avoid direct confrontation. Their range allows them to easily pick out enemy mages such as Wizards and Clerics without much trouble; however, they will be helpless against specialized front liners such as the Knight due to their lack of defense or counterattack power, and average damage output. This can be somewhat remedied by the Fist Fight and Self Preservation emblems, plus any equipment that provides Fly or Teleport effects, but the general frailness still remains. Sadly, the Archer is quickly overshadowed by other classes. The Swordmaster can deal heavier damage with bows despite the lack of specialization, the Hawkman has their Flying movement as advantage and roughly the same damage potential, and the Ninja has amazing movement score and greater AGI growths. With the above in mind, they may not make the best candidates for the special Lachesis skill, but as the only specialized bow user in the game they may be considered nonetheless. All things considered, it's recommended to keep an Archer in the team during the early game, but afterwards it may be best to replace them with one of the classes mentioned above. Orson Lamies, an unique Archer character, can be recruited during the Path B storyline. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Bow, Crossbow, Thrown. * Shields: Small shields. * Body armor: Light armor. * Other armor: Varied access. Can use ranged-supporting gear. Initially a ranged counterpart to the basic Warrior, but unlike them the Archer has the potential to remain a strong class all the way to the endgame. Their usefulness is evident from the moment they become available, thanks to the great damage output from 2H Bows, their distance attacks, and the fact that bows fire in an arc instead of a straight line, making their arrows bypass many obstacles from urban battles early on; bows can also fire a little beyond their specified range, especially when firing from a high position. Around mid-game terrain becomes more elevated, which can be problematic for the Archer since they suffer from range penalty on low terrains, not to mention that at this point spellcasting classes with area-of-effect skills, like the Warlock, start to gain prominence. Giving your Archer the skills Swiftfoot I and Jump I is a neccesity if you want to keep them around. Fortunately, during the late-game you can get the Sidhe Ring or Winged Ring, which grants Blinkwalk and Floatwalk respectively. Another alternative is getting a Hawkman Archer, which can fly, but loses a lot of mobility from their exclusive class Vartan. The late game also brings out many excellent equip options for Archers, mostly in the form of high-damaging elemental 2H Bows and Crossbows, but the most notable of all is the Ji'ygla Set (bow, armor and armguards), which increases Ranged Attack to maximum (999); the Ji'ygla Set is one-of-a-kind, so players may prefer to reserve it for their preferred unique character. Tremendous Shot (next ranged attack has 100% accuracy, plus guaranteed critical hit) is their best skill in the long run, despite being also their first action skill; Double Shot (attack twice with ranged weapon) is also very useful, especially with Crossbows, with clever positioning and targeting the player can hit two enemies for full damage in one turn; Eagle Eye (give 100% ranged accuracy to all allies in a 2 square radius around the unit) is also very good for teams with many ranged attackers. If you want to go for an overkill, the Archer can also learn Tactician II*. Ranged combat in general is extremely efficient in this game, and Archers have the benefits of earliest time to train, accuracy bonuses, high AGI and DEX (which calculates for ranged damage), great action skills, great exclusive equipment, and having one of the most gamebreaking units in the game: Arycelle Dania. For this reason Archers are the go-to ranged class of the game, despite their lagging somewhat during the mid chapters. Classmarks are available from any shop since Chapter 1. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: Bows/Crossbows, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Constitution IV, Strengthen IV, Counterattack III, Spell Ward II, Tremendous Shot, Double Shot. Notable Archers ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Orson Lamies - Archer of the Order of the Sacred Flame; he may either be slain by Alphonse (Path A), or join him (Path B). ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Arycelle Dania - "Thunder Maiden" of the Walister Resistance, she defected in disgust after the Balmamusa massacre; she may either join the New Walister Alliance (Chapter 2L), Denam's Order (Chapter 2C and Chapter 3L (PSP only)), or be killed by either the Duke's men (Chapter 2C) or Denam Pavel (Chapter 2L). * Sara Ostvald - Archer of the Walister Resistance; she joins Denam's Order during Chapter 1 (all routes). Statistics ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP)'' Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes